Boy Bullies/Gallery
Season one Sonic Rainboom Dumb-Bell taunts Rainbow Dash S01E16.png The bullies make fun of Rainbow Dash S1E16.png The bullies admiring Rarity S1E16.png Hoops trying to remember Rainbow Dash's nickname S1E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Bullies want to hang out with Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Colt Dumb-bell and colt Hoops laughing S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash flying in the sky S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash shadow S1E23.png Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy S1E23.png Colt Dumb-bell 'Why don't you prove it' S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts on the starting line S1E23.png Colt Hoops pointing at filly Rainbow S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash 'In history, maybe' S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash ready to race S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts racing in the sky S1E23.png Filly Rainbow looking at the colts S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png Filly Rainbow and the colts ready to race S1E23.png Filly Rainbow flying through the cloud ring S1E23.png Earth pony on a cloud S1E23.png Filly Rainbow and the colts racing S1E23.png Bully crashes into cloud pillar S1E23.png Bully slams into Rainbow Dash S1E23.png Colt Hoops 'Later, Rainbow Crash' S1E23.png Season four Trade Ya! Fluttershy and RD hopeful again S4E22.png Season five The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Young Hoops, Dumb-Bell, and Score S5E8.png Young Hoops teasing Gilda S5E8.png Young Rainbow blows clouds in the Boy Bullies' faces S5E8.png Young Rainbow speeds away from the Boy Bullies S5E8.png Rainbow "those guys won't give you any more guff" S5E8.png Young Boy Bullies watch Rainbow and Gilda S5E8.png Rainbow and Gilda crash through the Boy Bullies S5E8.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Boy Bullies on a faraway cloud S5E25.png Rainbow Dash challenges the Boy Bullies S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies speed past Fluttershy S5E25.png Rainbow Dash flies through a cloud ring S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies race through the sky S5E25.png Rainbow Dash pulls into the lead S5E25.png Rainbow Dash flying around the bend S5E25.png Hoops flying around the bend S5E25.png Dumb-Bell stuck in cloud pillar dizzy S5E25.png Hoops bumping into Rainbow Dash S5E25.png Hoops "later, Rainbow Crash!" S5E25.png Hoops crosses the finish line S5E25.png Starlight Glimmer talking to Hoops and Dumb-Bell S5E25.png|The only thing sadder than Starlight giving them this talk is that no one else has apparently done it. Hoops and Dumb-Bell listen to Starlight's advice S5E25.png Twilight confronting Starlight next to foals S5E25.png Starlight "just reminding these two colts" S5E25.png Foals confused by Twilight's words S5E25.png Starlight "in a world where everypony is unique" S5E25.png Starlight patting filly Fluttershy on the head S5E25.png Starlight being deviously nice S5E25.png Starlight hugging Fluttershy and Hoops S5E25.png Starlight "wouldn't that be nice?" S5E25.png Foals agreeing with Starlight Glimmer S5E25.png Foals still confused by Twilight's behavior S5E25.png Hoops offering to help Fluttershy S5E25.png Fluttershy "sure could use the practice" S5E25.png Fluttershy, Hoops, and Dumb-Bell walking away S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Twilight and Spike exits the portal back to the past S5E26.png Young Rainbow, Dumb-Bell, and Hoops racing S5E26.png Rainbow, Dumb-bell, and Hoops see a fight going on S5E26.png Rainbow, Dumb-Bell, and Hoops watch Twilight and Starlight S5E26.png Twilight looks at Rainbow, Dumb-Bell, and Hoops S5E26.png Twilight "You have to finish your race!" S5E26.png Filly Rainbow "No way!" S5E26.png Filly Rainbow "This is way more exciting!"; Spike approaches S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, and foals hear Starlight S5E26.png A bright light shines above Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Twilight and Spike gets taken above S5E26.png Twilight and Spike sucked into portal; Rainbow upset S5E26.png Dumb-Bell and Hoops continue to fly S5E26.png Starlight avoids magic beam; Rainbow gets hit by magic beam S5E26.png Fluttershy and bullies see Rainbow frozen in crystal block S5E26.png Rainbow in crystal block falling on cloud S5E26.png Starlight Glimmer clapping her hooves S5E26.png A bright light appears from the above S5E26.png Fluttershy being levitated through cloud rings S5E26.png Starlight levitating Fluttershy S5E26.png Starlight on a cloud S5E26.png Starlight looks at Twilight on a cloud with Spike S5E26.png Twilight "You were right" S5E26.png Twilight "I can't stop you" S5E26.png Starlight readies her magic beam S5E26.png Hoops and Dumb-bell fly through a cloud ring S5E26.png Young Rainbow and Hoops racing past Twilight, Spike, and Starlight S5E26.png Season six Newbie Dash Flashback to Rainbow at flight school S6E7.png Instructor and fillies look at Rainbow S6E7.png Young Rainbow dizzy and covered in trash S6E7.png Young Hoops "more like Rainbow Crash!" S6E7.png Foals making fun of Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Flight school instructor holding in laughter S6E7.png The Cart Before the Ponies The Cloudsdale Derby racetrack S6E14.png Hoops and Dumb-Bell in Cloudsdale Derby S6E14.png Season seven Parental Glideance Racing foals being awarded medals and stickers S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Dumb-Bell "your parents realize you didn't win" S7E7.png|Maybe this is where it all started-I didn't hear their parents cheering. IDW comics Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg MLP Season One Allover T-shirt back WeLoveFine.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Villains T-Shirt Hot Topic.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg